Episode 47 (E2)
"Scorn" is the seventh episode of Season 5 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 47th episode overall. It premiered on November 30, 2017. Synopsis "Tensions remain prevalent at the manor as the newcoming Stable survivors try to settle in." Plot Christopher paces back and forth in his room, rubbing sweat from his forehead. After a while, Dawn enters and sees him. She sighs and sets down her rifle. "I just got back from watch. You've been doing this since I left." Christopher stares at her before he sighs and sits down on his bed. "I'm sorry, just... we're gonna go to war. Potentially slaughter my family." "Before they slaughter us." Dawn says. "Do you hear yourself? You just confirmed we're gonna fucking murder them." Christopher glares. "My uncle, my little brother... I already lost my brother and best friend. I don't want to lose anyone else." "That's why Jake can talk." Dawn says. "He can try and talk them down. I'm sure he'll be able to." "I hope, I don't want to lose anymore people..." Christopher looks down, before he suddenly stands up. "Oh wait, I can't forget!" "Huh?" Dawn blinks and looks confused. "What are you talking about?" "I learned this place was a museum at one point. All this weird crap is stored way back in the cellar. So I went searching... and I found something for you." Christopher kneels down and searches under his bed, before he pulls out a sword. Dawn's eyes widen. "The hell? A sword?!" He hands it off to her. "I figured, since you're skilled with a machete... you'd kill for this." Dawn smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks Chris. This means a lot." Christopher blushes and chuckles nervously. "So when are you gonna kiss me on the lips?" "When we win this thing. Or avoid it all together." Dawn smirks and exits the room, leaving Christopher weary of the coming war. Downstairs, Madela returns from the basement with Jean, to meet with Jane, Roberto, and Ben. "What's going on?" Jane asks. "Carol's still down there with her." Madela says. "Honestly, I think she's in good hands. Better hands than when she was with me." "I think I'll stick with Bridget." Jean nods. "During the war, I mean. If she needs to be evacuated, I'll be there. And if she passes... I'll be there." "That's noble." Ben smiles. "You're a good friend, I'm sure, once Bridget wakes up, she'll appreciate your help." "Man, can you just shut up, gringo?" Roberto stomps his foot, shaking his head. "You keep babbling bullshit every damn day, stop talking already. C'mon." "Roberto, what the fuck is your problem with me?" Ben glares. "Ever since I got here, you've done nothing but antagonize me! You don't even bother trying to get to know me!" "Don't turn this on me gringo! You're the one in the wrong here!" Roberto glares. "You think you can march into this manor and act like you're one of us? Well fuck no!" "Why am I the one WHITE PERSON you hate, HUH?!" Ben shouts, startling the others into silence. "I heard what happened, okay?! I know. You lost your son. He died before I even arrived. But I had nothing to do with that, okay?! You think the people who haven't felt the misery of witnessing that don't get to live. I get it. You're JEALOUS of those who haven't lose ANYONE! Well shut the fuck up and listen! I lost my best friend in an explosion, I lost my family, my little sister... I lost everyone, and I never had the chance to say goodbye. From what I've heard, you got to see your son, and watch him go out. You had the opportunity to say goodbye! YOU HAD A FUNERAL! So stop singling me out! Stop treating me like a bitch! I didn't do anything to you or your son, I was just welcomed in by your people so I could stay alive!" Roberto stares at Ben before he looks to the ground, as if having a moment of realization. However, before he can say anything, Ben pushes past him. "Forget this." He heads for the door. "I don't belong here. I'm not gonna fight a war that I have no place fighting in." "No, Ben! Wait!" Jane follows him, but the young man breaks into a sprint, sprinting into the night outside. "Ben! BEN! BEN, WAIT! YOU DO BELONG!" No response. Ben vanishes on the horizon. Jane silently watches him go before she looks to Roberto. She glares at him before she heads upstairs. Once the rest of the survivors disperse and go to bed, Roberto stands there on his own, saying nothing. Soon, he exits the manor, climbs the nearby watchtower, and lays down, going to sleep on the cold metal. The night is quiet. No crickets even chirp. A foreboding, thick, foggy air envelops the survivors, as they drift off knowing that tomorrow may be their last day on earth. Deaths *None Trivia *Ben leaves the manor in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two